


From heaven

by Florizel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Gen, Sailor Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florizel/pseuds/Florizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon AU with our three ladies Fantine, Cosette and Éponine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> I hope you like it! <3


End file.
